I Fall Apart
by heathersinclair1
Summary: Victoria Chambers has been selected to be Severus Snape's new apprentice. She doesn't particularly enjoy working with Severus but she aspires to be a potions mistress. Unfortunate circumstances all in one day force her to storm out of the potion master's classroom.
1. Chapter 1

Severus coughed, his lungs permeated with the green clouds overwhelming him and his lungs. A knock at the door interrupted a potion he was brewing for Voldemort.

"Enter!" His silky voice cut the air hoarsely, as he coughed desperately to expel the paralyzing smoke caused by the potions fumes from his lungs.

I heard Severus coughing outside the door and erupted into the room as soon as he gave me permission.

I darted toward the table where the cauldron was blazing, green flames and smoke shooting from it.

Severus coughed, waving the smoke from his face. I started to grab a nearby pitcher full of water when Severus snatched it from my hands.

"Don't touch anything girl!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"But I'm just trying to help you put it out! The smoke is smothering your lungs." I pointed out.

He sighed. "Miss Chambers, this is a very important potion. Although I welcome your concern, I must finish it."

A few acrid coughs split from his lungs, and his lungs throbbed, exuding several puffs of the green smoke from his lungs.

"Sir, are you okay?!" I assuaged his agitated back muscles, massaging them gently until his lungs moderately lulled.

Severus coughed, clearing his lungs. "Thank you, Miss Chambers." He sighed and went to stir the potion.

The cauldron was still smouldering, and Severus coughed again to remove the smoke from his lungs.

"Why don't you just wear a gas mask while you're at it?" I snapped.

Severus glared at me. "Why don't you do as you're told before you are given detention?" He turned back to the potion, coughing and waving more smoke from the cauldron.

I sat at the table next to his desk, watching him add more ingredients to the angry cauldron.

Finally, he sighed and glanced over at me. "Miss Chambers, do you understand why I selected you as my apprentice?"

I shot him a glare. "Dumbledore selected me, not you. He was impressed with my outstanding caliber. That's why I was chosen, not because of you, sir."

Severus sighed loudly. "Miss Chambers, do not speak to me with such impertinence. I will not continue to allow this disrespect in my presence. I am your professor, and as I stated before, I am grateful for your concern. However, do not force me to give you detention or take away house points."

He coughed violently, venting a few tresses of green smoke from his lungs. Unanticipatedly, the potion began frothing and hissing, the fire from underneath the cauldron crinkling.

The top of the cauldron began running over. Severus coughed deeply, the smoke becoming more concrete, eclipsing the room, and infesting his lungs. The room became so dark with green smoke it looked like pea soup and assuredly, the potion backfired.

Severus collapsed, his lungs wheezing until I heard his lungs deflate. I put my arms on his back but felt nothing. He wasn't breathing. I placed my lips to his and gave a deep breath every two seconds, introducing the oxygen back into his lungs pressingly.

I pushed repeatedly against his chest and gave another quick, deep breath, ushering more air into his lungs. Suddenly, Severus gasped piercingly, very deeply into his lungs, and coughed deafeningly. He sat up, coughing more intensely, as his lungs pulled in much wanted oxygen.

I slapped his back urgently as he coughed, encouraging him to exhaust the smoke from his lungs. Severus finally ceased coughing and sighed, sitting back at his desk. I ran to pour the pitcher of water over the top of the enraged cauldron, dousing the flames. The flames steamed and died as the water hit them.

Severus sighed behind me. "Miss Chambers."

"Yes, sir?" I answered.

He coughed, clearing his lungs. "Do you know the potion I was brewing?"

I shrugged. "Not by memory, professor."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "It is the Death Cap Draught. Do you suppose you could brew me more since you ruined the last batch?"

I glowered at him. "I didn't ruin anything! You were the one stirring and adding the ingredients!"

Severus sighed loudly. "Miss Chambers, you will brew this potion whether you find it convenient or not. You are my apprentice and as such, you will obey every command I give you. Is that clear?"

I nodded angrily and stormed to the storeroom to gather more ingredients. Soon the sound of Severus's quill scratching the parchment of students potions essays filled the air. I completed the potion in thirty minutes and approached Severus to present it to him.

He sighed. "That will be all."

I nodded slowly. "Professor?"

"Yes?" Severus huffed.

"Are you okay? From earlier, I mean?" I asked quietly. "I don't mean to pry-"

"Well, you are!" He glared at me from his desk. "Now, I said you may go, so go!"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't have to do anything for you, Professor Snape! I'm not your apprentice anymore, sir."

I heard Severus sigh as I blustered out. "Wait, Miss Chambers."

I ignored him and went to my dorm.

About an hour later I heard someone knock gently on my door.

"Who is it?" I hissed.

"Miss Chambers, I need to speak with you." Severus's velvety voice assailed my ears through the door.

When I didn't answer, he sighed. "Miss Chambers, you are correct. I was out of line to accuse you of ruining the potion."

I scoffed. "Save your breath, sir."

Severus sighed again. "Miss Chambers, please."

I shook my head and unbolted the door. Severus Snape stood there, his black robes draped, cascading to the ground in all of his glory. "What do you want, professor?" I snapped.

He took a deep breath, suiting himself. "Miss Chambers, I truly apologize for my words earlier. Dumbledore recommended you as an apprentice to me. However, I chose you specifically from several classes. Your work in potions is remarkable. I hope you will return to aid me."

Severus sighed and turned to leave.

"Sir, I will return. I was only angry because I don't feel appreciated. You don't understand how much potions means to me. I would like to be a potions mistress when I graduate Hogwarts. Your class will help me to do just that." I commented.

He frowned. "I'm quite sure I understand how much you need my class, Miss Chambers. I shall see you tomorrow afternoon as usual." Severus said with a sigh as he stalked back to his classroom.

I smiled after him. "Yes, professor."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day passed quickly before I was to assist Severus again. I was finding it difficult to get the Potions Master off my mind. The way he spoke and his silky accent sounding my name sent shivers down my spine.

It seemed problematic at best to concentrate on anything and I was silent as the grave as I poured ingredients into the cauldron and stirred. Scribbling filled the air as Severus marked parchment at his desk.

"You are rather quiet today, are you not, Miss Chambers?"

I remained silent.

The scribbling quill stopped and Severus sighed. "A much different performance from yesterday. Is something troubling you, Miss Chambers? You are not still angry with me, are you?"

"No, no it's just that it's terribly cold down here, sir."

I slowly turned to see Severus had put the quill down and was gazing at me.

"You seem nervous, Miss Chambers. You have not become ill within the past twenty four hours, have you?" He continued to question me.

"I am **_cold_**." I stressed.

Severus sighed and crossed his arms around his chest. "Victoria."

My breath hitched at the realization that he'd just spoken my first name.

The Potions Master circled his desk slowly, almost as if he was bating me to admit something he already suspected.

"I believe you and I both know from **_several_** **_years_** of experience at Hogwarts...the dungeons have always been **_quite_** **_cold_**."

I nodded. "Yes, Professor."

"Tell me, Miss Chambers. Where is this fiery, hot-tempered young lady I witnessed yesterday?"

By this time, I established that he was tantalizing me. "I don't know. Perhaps you should go back to work and allow me to finish mine."

I heard him sigh deeply and saunter back to his desk. "You are only confusing things further, Miss Chambers. Over time it will become **_clearer_** to me."

"What do you want from me, Professor?" I demanded.

The Potions Master peered at me quietly for a moment before releasing a dramatic sigh. "I have been reflecting upon yesterday's events since they have occurred, Miss Chambers. However, it appears you have not given me a second thought. It is rather odd, is it not? You seemed so **_concerned_** about me yesterday and now you remain silent on the topic."

I continued stirring the potion. I did not want to admit anything to him.

Severus seemed to become angry. He stood up from his desk and approached me and the cauldron. "This potion is complete, Miss Chambers. You may go. I do not wish to see you again for the remainder of the week. I am well now, despite the accident I dealt with concerning you and a cauldron."

I flinched. "Sir, I apologize...I am just trying to find my place in all of this. I feel as if...as if I may be falling for you."

He sighed. "So this is why you have been acting peculiar is it, Victoria?"

Tears began rolling down my eyes as I tried to focus. "I'm sorry, sir. I must go."

"Wait, Miss Chambers." I heard Severus call again as he did the day before. However, I ignored him yet again.

Once alone, Severus exhaled deeply and began putting away the potion ingredients I had left out. Not long after, furious quill scribbling began to fill the air once again.


	3. Chapter 3

I did not hear from Severus for the remainder of the week. Life had grown most uncomfortable between the Potions Master and I. Especially after my confession to the man clad in black. However, I was expected to assist him again the following week. I did catch a glimpse of the dark professor during meals in the Great Hall. He would not return my gaze.

The weekend came and went and I was soon dreading the imminent meeting with Severus again. My heart fluttered as I walked the grim steps of the spiral staircase. The anxiety was unbearable as I heard "Enter" from the other side of the Potions classroom door after knocking.

Fierce scribbling of the quill filled the air as I opened the door. There, adorned in ebony prestige, sat the clandestine Potions Master. He did not acknowledge my presence as he had the week prior. I set to work on the usual potion I completed for Severus.

Across the room I heard the quill stop suddenly. "Miss Chambers, I must speak with you." The thick velvet voice called to me.

A terrible sense of impending doom overwhelmed me as I approached the desk. Obsidian hues met my own unwilling blue green pair. I found the floor fairly quickly.

The black clad man sighed. "It is not respectful to regard me in such a fashion, Miss Chambers."

I continued to ignore Severus, who sighed again and rose from his desk. "I know how you feel about me, Miss Chambers. Look at me."

The Potions Master took a deep breath and reached out to lift my chin up to meet his intense gaze. "I must tell you that these...emotions are inappropriate and will not continue."

I freed my chin from his hand and replied a very clear "I am resigning as your apprentice, professor."

Severus did not seem to agree with my sudden decision as he grabbed my wrist tightly from across his desk. "Miss Chambers, I have not finished speaking and I do not accept your resignation."

I glared at him. "Perhaps the Headmaster will see things differently from you, sir."

He sighed deeply and let go of my hand. "Very well, Miss Chambers. As you wish."

Severus sat and resumed his quill scratching on the parchments of students. I turned and exited the room.

I truly believed I had seen the last of the mysterious Potions Master. How wrong I was.

At seven o'clock that night, there was a knock at my door. It was of course, the one person at Hogwarts I did not wish to see.

"What do _**you**_ want?" I snapped at him.

Severus sighed. "I wish to speak with you, Miss Chambers."

"However, I do **_not_** wish to speak with you. This is familiar, is it not? You wishing to speak with me and me refusing to give you the time of day. I pity you, professor. I do not understand why I felt so strongly for someone like you. Someone so cruel and heartless. It's no surprise the students fear you. You are the most **_hated_** professor in the history of Hogwarts."

I saw a glint of hurt flicker across charcoal eyes for a split second before a dark glare replaced it. Nostrils flared and a deep breath was taken in. "Good evening, Miss Chambers."

Anger laced the silk voice as he huffed the words out at me. The Potions Master then turned on his heel and walked abruptly away in a flurry of black. I sighed in relief when he was gone but I did not realize how difficult his absence would affect me.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later and November was upon us. I missed the theatrical Potions Master, although I hated to admit it. I decided to pay him a visit. Knocking on the oak door to his office, I shut my eyes. After insulting him, how could I possibly face Snape again?

My answer came in the form of "Enter." However, the greeting I received from the professor himself was nowhere near as kind.

Obsidian hues bore into my soul and a scowl drew on his face. "You are dismissed from further duty as my apprentice. It would be wise that you did not test my patience, Miss Chambers."

The velvet voice sent chills down my spine as Severus ignored me and took his seat at his desk to mark more students parchment. Quill scratching filled the air as usual.

"I've actually come to apologize, sir." I spoke timidly.

The scratching of Snape's quill ceased and a dark glare fixed on me from his desk. "I am...listening."

"I realize that I should not have shown such disrespect toward you, professor. If you will allow me, I would like to continue my apprenticeship with the utmost professional approach."

The Potions Master sighed. "Miss Chambers, it is not the disrespect that you have shown which has become troubling to me. It is your feelings toward me which are inappropriate."

Severus stood and sighed again. "However, seeing as you are genuine in your remorse and eager to return to work, I shall allow you another chance in which you must prove yourself to me."

I smiled. "You won't regret this, sir!"

Severus took a deep breath. "I sincerely hope not, Miss Chambers. You may clean the cauldrons and organize my storeroom for today."

"Isn't that detention, sir?" I gawked. "Am I being punished for last week?"

He let out a sigh. "Perhaps I should punish you for impertinence. Even so, Miss Chambers...you deeply offended me."

"Why didn't you?" I pressed.

"I have, Miss Chambers. Now please, finish your duties today and leave me in peace."

Severus exhaled and returned to marking parchment.

We sat in silence until about two hours later when I was finished.

"You may go, Miss Chambers."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, I received a knock at my door. I hesitated before answering it. I knew the last few times I did the Professor himself showed up. I opened the door to see a downcast Severus Snape.

"Yes?"

He sighed, seemingly eager to speak with me. "It is vital that I speak with you, Victoria."

"Come in."

Severus walked in and sat on a brown leather couch. "Firstly, I would like to apologize. Victoria, I realize the complete fool I have been."

"Professor, I have been the idiot, not you."

He looked me directly in the eyes, allowing a long, deep sigh from his lungs. "Victoria, we are past the formalities. You saved my life. Thank you."

"Of course, Professor. I wasn't going to let you die." I protested. "You weren't breathing."

Severus took in a deep breath and sighed loudly from his lungs. "Call me Severus, Victoria."

"Ok, Severus." I spoke his first name.

"I am looking forward to seeing you this evening." He gave me an intense stare. "I would be most grateful if you would brew me some Veritaserum."

"Why?"

I heard his lungs roar as Severus inhaled sharply and sighed deeply. The sound reverberated off the walls as the air left his lungs. "I have been very busy as of late, Victoria. I would profoundly appreciate it."

"Of course, I will."

Severus sighed in relief. "Thank you, Victoria. I shall see you this evening."

He brought his fist to his lips and coughed loudly and deeply for a moment.

I looked at him in concern. "Severus, are you alright?"

Severus looked at me, coughing again to clear his lungs deeply. "Yes, Victoria." He took a deep breath and sighed it quickly from his lungs. "I am fine. I shall see you this evening as I have said."

"I was just asking because I'm worried about you."

Severus looked at me sympathetically. "It was not my intention to snap, Victoria. I care about you as well."

"Have you been breathing in smoke?"

He coughed loudly and deeply, clearing his lungs. The sound was deafening as it richocheted off of the walls.

"Severus?" I asked, going over to clap his back softly until the harsh coughing fit came to an end.

Severus sighed. "I shall see you later."

"Just tell me. Have you been dealing with exploding potions today?"

He sighed dramatically. "Yes, the students have been awful. I have spent most of the day surrounded by smoke."

I nodded with a concerned look. "I'm sorry."

Severus coughed. "I must go, but I shall see you this evening."


End file.
